The Most Noble of Vampires
by MoonNRoses
Summary: Post CoG. Contains spoilers. A missing scene in which Simon tries to comfort Isabelle but she has different ideas... Please R&R.


Simon found himself lying on Isabelle's bed with her straddled over him and her hand keeping him pinned down over his silent heart. There was a dark light in her eyes as she smiled slowly and said, "What I need right now is a distraction."

Yes, Isabelle was beautiful and gorgeous and knowledgeable, and just clicking through all of different adjectives made Simon gulp. Being a vampire didn't make him immune to her charms. It should have, he thought as the black shift she wore rode up a little further on her legs revealing yet more creamy skin with silver scars.

"Um, Isabelle?" he blushed as his voice cracked on her name. You would think being a vampire would have kept that from happening too but it didn't.

She chuckled right before she said breathlessly, "Yes, Simon?"

At this, he rolled in just the right way where Isabelle fell on the bed and he leapt up. He found himself standing at the window with the dying light of the sun reflecting on his skin. "I, uh, I'm not so sure about this," he said as he tried to keep his eyes anywhere but on Isabelle or on the bed. But she wasn't cooperating. Her body was on its side and she raised a slender arm to run through the dark mass of her hair.

A slow sultry smile started on one side of her lips to the other. "Am I making you nervous?" There was laughter in her voice now.

"Yes," he breathed. He looked back and was surprised to see she had stood up and was standing in front of him. The light was reflected in her dark eyes as she raised a hand and cupped the back of his neck.

"Good," she said softly as she pulled him closer. She rose up slightly on her toes and laid her lips softly on his. Simon could only take so much. His emotions were already scraped raw with dealing with the whole Clary mess. And here was the beautiful and broken creature in front of him. How was he supposed to resist?

His arms came around her and held her tight. He began to lose himself in the kiss before his mind stopped him. He couldn't do this. She was in mourning over Max. He may be damned, but he wasn't going to have this on his soul too. He broke away from her and held her shoulders gently, but firmly, in his hands. "Isabelle, this isn't what…" his voice died away as he felt her shoulders shake and saw her head was down. She wouldn't even look at him. "Oh, Isabelle, I'm so sorry," he said softly as she crushed her body to his and wrapped her arms around him.

Her body shook with great racking sobs as she fisted her hands into the back of Simon's shirt. He picked her up as if she was a doll and carried her to the bed. Then, he very gently laid the both of them down with his arms around her. She curled into him and continued to cry. His heart broke for her as she sobbed. He gently moved his fingers through her hair and let her get it all out.

It was almost an hour later before she had finished. Things were silent now. Simon could hear the others in the house with his new vampire hearing. Alec was talking softly with his parents and every once in a while you he could hear a long sob from Maryse. He continued to rub Isabelle's back softly and he felt her shiver. He felt around for a blanket and wrapped her up. "Thank you," she croaked as she snuggled under the blanket.

"You're welcome," he told her softly.

He felt rather than see her shake her head. So he looked down her to see her puffy and red rimmed chocolate eyes looking up at him. "No, I meant thank you for doing this. I'm sorry for before," she told him and Simon shrugged.

"It's okay. It's not every day an insanely beautiful woman throws herself at me," he told her. "It's usually only on Fridays and when heavy drinking has been involved that beautiful woman throws themselves at me."

Isabelle chuckled as she snuggled even close to Simon. They were silent for a little bit before Isabelle whispered, "Will you stay tonight?"

Simon was shocked at how vulnerable she sounded and then decided it shouldn't surprise him after the past hour. "Yes, I'll stay."

Isabelle hugged him tightly and then was a silent for a moment before she started laughing softly. "What's so funny?" he asked her. He looked down and his breath caught. He couldn't help it. Every side of Isabelle he had seen had been beautiful but this was probably the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Her face was still devoid of all make up and there was laughter in her eyes.

Her mouth curved as she said, "You must be the most noble of all vampires, Simon. Not everyone can resist me."

Simon rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He almost hadn't been able to. But maybe she was right he thought as her breathing deepened and he listened to her sleep. Her heart beat slowly and steadily in her chest as he looked up at the ceiling. He may be a vampire, but he was different.


End file.
